


Flowers of Orlais

by lizzlybonk



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzlybonk/pseuds/lizzlybonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana and Josephine deserve a nice date in Val Royeaux. This is just fluffy girlfriends, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers of Orlais

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SgurrDearg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgurrDearg/gifts).



Val Royeaux in summer is a lovely spot to get away from paperwork and spy reports...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is to your liking, SgurrDearg! I had so much fun painting this, even though it took forever ouo;; Thank you for the prompt, I really like this pairing a lot!


End file.
